New Mutant Era
by Miss Natalya
Summary: Four new mutants appear, but don't exactly agree with the professor's plans . . .


Disclaimer: same old song and dance, not mine, never were.  
  
A/N: This story takes place right after Lance tries to force Kitty to run away with him. From there, the storyline is as written below. Also, the X- Men Evo kids have the ability to "morph" into their X-Men uniforms, much like Storm and Rogue used to in the old school cartoon. Oh yeah, that was soooo cool.  
  
It was a sunny Saturday afternoon in Bayville. Kitty had awoken early and rushed off to find Jean. Though the older girl was more sensible and often far more serious, Kitty knew they both shared a dire need for shopping. Jean was soon located in the dining room, and after little persuasion they were in the car on the way to the Bayville mall. Scott, of course, had insisted on driving. As much as he hated to shop, he loved to spend time with Jean. Now, as he dragged the heavy bags after Kitty and Jean he began to regret his decision.  
"I'm like, totally famished. Shopping always makes me hungry. Can we stop for a bite?" Kitty asked, and Scott prayed that the answer was yes. Jean nodded slowly, and they found their way over to an empty table. Gazing around the food court they were each decided what to dine on when a voice from behind interrupted their thoughts.  
"Hey there, Kitty. You miss me?" the three spun to find Lance standing behind them. He was flanked by Toad and Pietro, who were peeking around his shoulders mockingly. Kitty wrinkled her nose and started to turn.  
"Like, as if. After what you tried to do, Lance, we're like, totally over." she told him, valley girl linguistics totally on point for once. She started to leave, but he reached out to grab her arm.  
"Wait, Kitty. I want to talk." He spoke, and she tried to pull away.  
"Like, let go Lance! You're hurting me!" she cried, and Scott stepped forward. His hand was on his sunglasses, ready to deliver a sharp blast of his optical power. Pietro laughed.  
"I wouldn't do that, Cyc old buddy." He warned. Jean moved in then, and the six all looked ready for a fight. Across the food court four teens were lounging around the fountain. The scene caught the eye of one of them.  
"What are they doing?" the dark haired boy asked, creating a tiny ball of fire and spinning it around his palm. The tall, lithe blonde girl gazed over at the situation.  
"Looks like it could be trouble." She spoke.  
"Big trouble." Agreed the Asian looking boy to her left. Three of the six teens in question quickly morphed into their uniforms and the dark haired boy laughed.  
"Nice suits. They look like bad comic book heroes." He joked, and the blonde struck him on the arm.  
"They're uniforms, Dex. They're part of a group." She told him, and he was quick to reply.  
"Oh yeah, Windy? What kind of group?" he asked, wrinkling his nose up at the taller girl.  
"They're from Xavier's school." Spoke the petite brunette. She had been silent throughout but chose the moment to speak. Her three companions turned to her.  
"Xavier? They're his kids?" the Asian boy asked. The brunette nodded slowly, standing up next to Dex.  
"Xavier's kids. Isn't that a charity or something?" he joked, and the girl looked up at him witheringly. "Oh, c'mon Cele. Lighten up a little. I was only kidding."  
"You're always kidding, Dex. It wears a little thin." Windy spoke, and he looked mildly hurt. He glanced at the other boy, who nodded.  
"You guys just don't appreciate the comic relief I bring to these situations. If you had to go without, you'd know." He told them, and the other boy laughed.  
"I think we should try it out. Are you offering?" he asked.  
"Shut up, you guys. I think something's about to go down." The brunette called, silencing them. They watched as the scene unfolded.  
"If you're looking for a fight you came to the right place." Toad spoke, and Kitty scoffed.  
"Yeah, like the food court at the mall is really the place to come for a brawl." She replied, and Toad shrugged.  
"Okay, so you came to the right people." Pietro corrected. With that, the fighting began. Toad flicked his sticky tongue and tried to capture Kitty, but she dissipated through it. Pietro began to move at lightning speed and despite Cyclops' best attempts he was too fast to hit. The ground began to rumble and Jean grabbed a nearby chair to steady herself. Suddenly both Pietro and Lance were lifted off the ground. Toad looked momentarily panicked before bounding away.  
"Hey, thanks for the help you dirty wimp!" Pietro called to Toad's retreating form.  
"Looks like your friend ran out on you." Scott spoke, unable to keep the mocking out of his voice. He turned to Jean. "Let them down, let's get out of here."  
"I'm not doing that." Jean spoke, and Scott assumed she was joking until he saw the confused and frightened look on her face.  
"I am." Came a voice as four teens approached from across the food court. A petite brunette was in the lead, and she was the one who had spoken. Scott moved over to greet them, but Kitty spoke first.  
"Like, who are you?" she asked, and the girl looked at her suspiciously. The dark-haired boy behind her looked for some form of permission before he replied.  
"I'm Dex. This is Celeste. That's Windy." He replied, pointing to the blonde.  
"I'm Lee." Added the Asian boy.  
"You're mutants?" Scott asked, and Dex lit a small fire in his palm. All four nodded. Celeste walked up to Scott and studied his visor.  
"You're from Xavier's school." She stated, and Scott nodded.  
"You know the Professor?" Jean interjected, and Windy finally spoke up.  
"Know of." She corrected.  
"Right, so you know of him. He's never asked you to come to the Institute?" Scott asked, and Lee shook his head. Scott turned to Jean. "Do you think he didn't know about them?"  
"I don't know. I think you should come see him, though. He usually likes to meet mutants your age." Jean told them, and Dex looked indignant.  
"Our age? You don't even know our age." He spoke, crossing his arms and sitting down in an odd show of petulance.  
"Don't mind him, he's the baby of the group." Lee told them with a smile. Windy didn't look quite as amiable.  
"We don't want to join up with your Professors Children's Crusade, okay? We're peaceful." She told them, but was quickly silenced by a look from Celeste. Kitty looked confused.  
"Like, what are you talking about? Professor X the best!" she cried, and Dex leaned in close.  
"Word on the street is that he's training an army. Are you a soldier?" he asked flirtingly, and his friends rolled their eyes.  
"Dex, don't be stupid. The only think you do on "the street" is walk down it!" Windy cried, and Dex stood to glare up at her.  
  
"Not funny Windy." He growled, and she frowned down at him.  
"Stop it, you two. We'll come. I'd like to meet this Professor X." Celeste finally spoke, starting to walk and motioning for the others to follow. 


End file.
